


Lily Narcissa Malfoy

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Banter, Bottom Draco, Draco is a little shit, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Mpreg, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Tea, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just thought that you should know that we’re expecting.” Draco announced, “She’s going to be a girl.”</p><p>“How many times do we have to do this?” Harry groaned, he started by telling him that Scorpius was going to blond. And then he did the same thing with James. And it wasn’t the fact that Draco was guessing things about their children that was bothering him, it was the fact that he was stating them. And he was always right.</p><p>“I thought you would be used to it now.” Draco smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily Narcissa Malfoy

James Lucius Malfoy was a beautiful boy. His hair was smooth and easily tamed like Draco’s, but the boy shared the colour with Harry. Dark hair and grey eyes. Everyone knew that the brothers would be heartbreakers. They were everything Draco wasn’t expecting to be. Little mischievous shits that he adored very much. And although Scorpius did manage to get his blond hair, the child’s hair resembled a bird’s nest. He was very much a Potter.  
“Papa.” James complained, rubbing his face against Draco’s shirt. The only problem with the two boys was that they were incredibly attached to Draco. He didn’t understand how it happened, but they clung to him like little monkeys whenever he had to go to work, or they had to go to school, when it was bed time, or whenever he needed to go to the damn bathroom. Draco had to deal with the horror of having his heart break a little every time he went to do his business because Scorpius and James would cry hysterically on the opposite side of the door whenever he went out of their vision.

“You should just give up. He’s not going to let you go to the lab.” Harry snorted, over the rim of his cup of tea. Draco didn’t understand how Harry did it. But whenever the children acted up, he’d disappear to make himself a cup of tea and leave Draco to deal with it. It wasn’t fair.

“I bet you set this up.” Draco muttered moodily, as the Scorpius also climbed onto his lap and started rubbing his face on the other side of Draco’s shirt. It was like having two cats that wanted a ridiculous amount of attention.

“Of course not. They get that from you.” Harry grinned, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up in Slytherin.”

“Jamie, Scorp. If you let me and your dad talk alone for a minute, I promise that I will buy you that chocolate gelato that you two love so much.” Draco bribed, watching in amusement as the two boys practically threw themselves off his lap and went off somewhere in the house.

“Any reason why we need to talk alone?” Harry asked, putting his cup of tea down. Oh things were getting serious.

“No. I just wanted to get the little shits off me.” Draco joked, “Do you recall when we decided to try for another child after James? About a month ago?”

“Draco. I don’t mind if you want to have another child. But-” Harry started, before getting cut off by his partner.

“We both took a potion. And stopped straight after because we realised that it would better to wait another year at least to have another child.” Draco continued, “But the problem is. Harry, we didn’t use any contraception.”

“I have a feeling I know where this is going.” Harry voiced, he couldn’t help but feel prickles going up his back. The brunette knew that they were missing something that night. It didn’t even occur to him that the use of one potion would actually be enough to get someone pregnant, especially considering the fact that they never used contraception to begin with.

“Just thought that you should know that we’re expecting.” Draco announced, “She’s going to be a girl.”

“How many times do we have to do this?” Harry groaned, he started by telling him that Scorpius was going to blond. And then he did the same thing with James. And it wasn’t the fact that Draco was guessing things about their children that was bothering him, it was the fact that he was stating them. And he was always right.

“I thought you would be used to it now.” Draco smiled.

“You’re lucky that I love you.” Harry sighed, walking over to Draco and kissing his cheek, “So I’m guessing you get to pick a name this time.”

“Lily Narcissa Malfoy.” Draco declared, “If that’s okay with you? I know they’re two completely different flowers. But-”

“Oh Merlin. I love you. I love you to Pluto and back.” Harry beamed, pressing kisses all over Draco’s face. If he could marry Draco all over again, he would.

“So I only own 5.4 billion miles of your love?” Draco teased, “I didn’t know we were earning miles. Remind me to look for a rocket ship to buy.”

“You beautiful, beautiful bastard.” Harry sang, “Marry me?”

“We’re already married you pillock.” Draco laughed, “And calm down. You’re worse than the children.”

“How on earth am I supposed to calm down.” Harry grinned, “We’re having a girl!”

“I’m very much aware of that.”

 **Approximately Eight Months later.**  
Harry wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. Five months into the pregnancy that they found out that Draco was indeed carrying a girl. But the blond refused to share any details about how she was going to look. So when Harry had finally met his daughter, her fiery red hair was a shock to him. To think that Draco would end up having a redhead made Harry want to laugh. The blond teased Ron and the Weasley family to no end about their ginger hair, and now the blond was a father to a little girl with red hair.  
“Do not say a word.” Draco threatened him, as soon as he saw the baby. Her hair was currently covered by a baby hat, but Harry knew what was hidden underneath the cap.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Harry smiled, trying to prevent the laugh that was trying to escape from him.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Draco asked quietly, rocking the baby slightly, “You know. She’s going to have your eyes.”

The moment was broken when Lucius and Narcissa entered the room to greet the new baby. The shocked gasps came when Lily’s hat fell off and her new grandparents saw what was hidden underneath. It was the sight of Lucius’ face that made Harry want to laugh.  
“Oh Merlin.” Lucius uttered, “A red headed Malfoy.”

And that’s when Harry started laughing, he was laughing so hard that tears were spilling out of his eyes. Draco didn’t take too lightly to Harry’s reaction and did hex him. But it was definitely worth it.

**fin**


End file.
